jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Hermit Purple
| Кандзи = ハーミットパープル（隠者の紫) | Ромадзи = Hāmitto Pāpuru | Англ = | Карта = (карта Таро) | Тип = Объединённый, Оружие | Пользователь = Джозеф Джостар | Статы = | Манга = | Аниме = | Игра = | Фильм = | Сэйю = }} }} — стенд Джозефа Джостара, показанный в «Крестоносцах звёздной пыли» и эпизодически в «Несокрушимом алмазе». Описание Hermit Purple выглядит как множество фиолетовых лоз, покрытых шипами, появляющихся из рук Джозефа. Личность Стенд не имеет выраженной личности и полностью подчиняется своему владельцу. Способности Hermit Purple — довольно слабый в бою стенд, способный опутывать врагов и позволяющий быстро перемещаться, цепляясь лозами за разные объекты. Основная способность стенда - прорицание. Он может создавать спиритические фото, узнавать местоположение предметов и даже читать мысли. * Создание спиритических фото: 'Джозеф может создавать спиритические фото, ломая фотоаппарат. Сломанная камера покажет изображение нужной цели на текущий момент. * 'Экстрасенсорное видео: 'Джозеф способен получать информацию о цели с помощью телевизора. При использовании, каналы начинают случайным образом переключаться, формируя предложение. Таким же образом можно вести "трансляцию" происходящего в нужном месте, например, в мозгу Джозефа. * 'Создание карты: 'Джозеф может создать карту из пыли, показывающую текущее местоположение объекта, использовалось один раз во время битвы со стендом Empress. Также использовался ещё один вариант этой способности, когда из небольших борозд на земле им была сложена карта, во время битвы с Мэрайей. * 'Проведение энергии: Джозеф может проводить через Hermit Purple энергию, например, хамон. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 4 = * | Эпизоды = Часть 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Часть 4 = * * }} Галерея Манга= Hermit Purple.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' HermitPurple first.png|Первое появление Hermit Purple HermitPurple tv.png|Hermit Purple использован для спиритического прослушивания через телевизор HermitPurple map.png|Hermit Purple использован для спиритической фотографии через пыль DIO HP Photo Manga.png|Дио использует Hermit Purple, чтобы увидеть Джозефа и Джотаро DIO HP Crystal Ball.png|Hermit Purple Дио используется на хрустальном шаре HermitPurple part4.png|Hermit Purple в Несокрушимом алмазе |-| Аниме= HermitPurpleShade.png|Hermit Purple в опенинге, Bloody Stream (лоза рядом с Джозефом Джостаром) JosephStandCard.png|Hermit Purple и его карта таро Hermit purple.gif|Hermit Purple used Divination through the television File:HermitPurpleEffect.png|Joseph's Hermit Purple "taking" a spirit photo. File:Hermit Purple plane.png|Joseph's Hermit Purple used on a plane. File:Hermitpurplebrain.png|Joseph's Hermit Purple projecting what's on Joseph's brain onto a TV. File:Hermitpurplemap.png|A map of Varanasi made with Joseph's Hermit Purple's ability. File:DIO HermitPurple Camera.png|DIO using Hermit Purple on a camera. File:DIO HermitBall.png|DIO's Hermit Purple used on a crystal ball. File:Hermit Purple crumbling.png|Hermit Purple crumbles away as Joseph dies. HermitPurple.png|Hermit Purple Stats Hermit Purple's (Part 4) stats.png|Hermit Purple's stats in Diamond is Unbreakable. Hermit Purple Part 4.png|Hermit Purple being used by Joseph Joestar in Part 4 HermitPurplePt4_KeyArt.png|Hermit Purple Key Art |-| Игры= OldJosephHeritage.gif|Joseph Joestar with Hermit Purple as seen in Heritage for the Future HermitPurpleASBTrailer.JPG|Cream and Hermit Purple breifly shown in All Star Battle PV5 Purple.png|Hermit Purple render from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle OldJosephEoH.png|Hermit Purple render from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven |-| Фигурки= P3JosephSAS.jpeg|Joseph Joestar with Hermit Purple Action-figure Hermitpurple.jpg|Another Joseph figure with Hermit Purple Прочее Интересные факты * В опенинге второй части на короткое время можно увидеть тень Hermit Purple за Джозефом. * Похожим на Hermit Purple стенд - с таким же внешнем видом и способностями - владел и Дио, однако почти не пользовался им. Навигация Категория:Стенды дальней дистанции